Retour
by BlancheDamnation
Summary: Damon est parti peu de temps après la mort de Klaus pour ne plus souffrir de voir son frère et Elena filé le parfait amour devant ses yeux. Mais que se passe-t-il lorsque celui-ci décide de revenir à Mystic Falls après cette si longue absence ?
1. Prologue

**Tout d'abord je tiens à préciser que je suis novice en matière d'écriture et c'est pour cela que je vous demanderais d'être assez indulgent envers moi**

**J'aimerais également m'excuser si plusieurs fautes d'ortographe ainsi que de grammaire se glisse par ci par là.. :) **

_Ma fiction se situe environ 4 ans après la mort de Klaus, Damon est parti peu de temps après ce décès pour ne plus souffrir de voir son frère et Elena filé le parfait amour devant ses yeux. Mais que se passe-t-il lorsque celui-ci décide de revenir à Mystic Falls après cette si longue absence ?_

POV Damon. 

Cela faisait 4 ans à présent que j'errai de ville en ville, cherchant désespérément un nouveau sens à mon éternité. 4 ans que je ne vivais que de beuverie, de luxure et de sang. 4 ans que j'essayais de l'oublier, de passer au-delà de mes sentiments, de redevenir le monstre que j'étais avant de la rencontrer. 4 années durant lesquelles, pas une seule seconde je n'ai cessé de penser à Elle.

Il faut que je me rende à l'évidence, elle m'a changé, elle m'a rendu accroc, bien plus que je ne l'imaginais. Et ce manque d'elle devient invivable.

Et c'est pour cela que j'ai pris la décision de revenir m'installer à Mystic falls. Revenir et être auprès d'elle, même en tant qu'amis, qu'importe ! Ma seule exigence est de pouvoir revenir dans sa vie.

Il faut avouer que l'idée de pouvoir à nouveau taper sur le système de saint Stefan n'est pas pour me déplaire non plus. 

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà pour le prologue, je m'excuse c'est court mais je voulais mettre les choses en place en ce qui concerne Damon et son état d'esprit. C'est avec plaisir que j'aimerais lire vos avis et conseils, alors n'hésitez pas ! Dites moi si à votre avis cette fiction vaut le coup d'être écrite ou non. :)<strong>_


	2. Chapitre 1

Damon roulait depuis environ deux heures en direction de Mystic Falls, se sentant de plus en plus fébrile à mesure que les kilomètres défilaient, en réalité il était stressé, chose très peu familière pour lui… En effet il ne savait pas comment ses _" amis" _ allaient réagir à son retour dans la petite ville. Il ne savait pas comment leurs vies avaient évoluées, ni comment ils avaient pris son départ il a de ça 4 ans. Il n'avait eu de nouvelles de personnes. A son départ il n'avait pris la peine d'expliquer son geste qu'à une seule personne, Elena.

_**Flashback**_

POV Damon.

Je la regardais dormir depuis environ une heure, perché sur sa fenêtre. J'étais hypnotisé par sa beauté. Elle paraissait si douce, si fragile… Je n'aurais jamais eu le cran nécessaire pour lui dire de vive voix ma décision de partir. C'était trop dur. Alors tout doucement je me suis glisser dans sa chambre et me suis dirigé vers son lit en prenant garde de ne pas la réveiller.

Je laissais mon regard s'attarder sur son visage si pur et laissais mes doigts survolés sa joue. Elle frissonna.

Je déposais délicatement ma lettre à côté d'elle avant qu'elle ne se réveille.

Et me glissais hors de sa chambre avec un dernier regard vers celle qui avait su raviver mes sentiments humains, vers celle qui hantais mes journées et mes nuits et je disparaissais dans l'ombre.

POV omnicient.

Cette nuit là après avoir déposé sa lettre, il était parti directement vers une nouvelle ville, qu'importe où, il voulait juste mettre de la distance entre lui et Mystic Falls, car il savait que toutes ces résolutions s'envoleraient si il restait ne serais-ce que quelques heures de plus dans la ville.

**_Fin Flashback_**

C'est avec un sourire sincère que Damon accueilli le panneau « Mystic Falls : 10 km »

Et c'est en chantant à tu tête avec sa radio qu'il parcourut ces dix kilomètres restant, avec un mélange de joie, d'appréhension et d'impatience…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Je m'excuse également pour ce chapitre court, les prochains seront bien mieux, Promis !<strong>_


	3. Chapitre 2

POV Damon.

Enfin je dépassais ce foutu panneau, je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour, mais cette ville m'as manqué. Les grandes étendues vertes, les forêts chargées d'histoires et de mystère… Je pris donc la route familière pour me rendre au manoir. J'appréhendais. Je fini par garé la voiture et descendre. « Aller Damon depuis quand tu joues les chochottes, c'est plutôt le rôle de Stefan habituellement… » Je m'avançais lentement vers le porche ne sachant que faire. Devais-je frapper ? Non c'est ridicule je suis encore chez moi ! C'est donc avec plus d'assurance que je poussais la porte du manoir.

POV Stefan.

J'écrivais tranquillement mon journal dans le salon quand la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas sur…

- Damon ? m'exclamais-je ahuris.

- Salut petit frère ! me répondit-il avec son petit sourire arrogant.

Je mis du temps à comprendre que c'était bien lui, je l'observais, médusé.

Bin alors tu ne me sautes pas dans les bras ? Ne t'ai-je donc pas manqué ? me dit-il avec un éclat malicieux dans les yeux.

Je me dirigeais vers lui et arriver à sa hauteur, je lui décochais un coup de poing monumental.

POV Damon

Je m'explosai lamentablement contre le mur et le regardais interrogatif et sentant poindre un certain agacement. Il n'avait pas changé, toujours aussi théâtral le mioche…

- Que me vaut cet accueil si chaleureux ?

- Tu oses le demander en plus ? Rien que le fait d'être dans la même pièce que toi me donne envie de t'enfoncer un pieu en plein cœur.

Il voulait partir en plus !

- Pourrais-tu si il te plait éclairer ma lanterne, qu'ai-je fait pour que tu décides de m'accueillir en me propulsant contre le mur ? Non pas que je sois très surpris que tu ne sautes pas de joie à l'idée de mon retour mais pourquoi tant de violence ? lui demandais-je un petit sourire narquois aux lèvres. après tout s'il voulait se battre, pas de soucis ! Le voyage m'avait engourdis les membres, autant se défouler un peu…

- Oh même pas une petite idée ? Tu pars durant 4 ans sans donner de nouvelles, tu reviens ici avec ton petit air de conquérant et tu voudrais que je t'accueille à bras ouvert ? Les choses ont changés Damon, beaucoup de choses.

Je restais stoïque, qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pour le mettre dans un état pareil ? Non pas que je me soucis énormément de ses états d'esprits mais dans le cas présent il avait l'air vraiment mal.

- Et Elena où est-elle ?

Il se contenta de me lancer un regard noir et parti dans un claquement de porte très… théâtral, pour changer.

J'essayai de me creuser la cervelle pour trouver ce qui pouvait le mettre dans un état pareil, mais sans succès… A moins que. Non impossible. Pourquoi Elena lui aurais dit ?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Mais qu'est-ce que Elena a dit à Stefan ? :P j'espère que pour l'instant ma fiction vous plaît et que vous avez envie d'en savoir plus. N'hésitez pas, j'ai besoin de vos conseils ! Et de vos avis qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs ! Merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de me lire : )<em>**


	4. Chapitre 3

**POV Damon.**

Repenser à ce moment si beau qu'Elena et moi avions partagé peu de temps avant que je ne décide de partir, me fit mal. Même en y aillant penser si souvent au cours de ces dernières années, voir mon frère dans cet état rendais la chose tellement plus, réelle. Si c'étais bien évidemment la cause de sa colère.

_Flashback_.

C'était un soir, banal, normal. Du moins au début. Depuis plus d'une heure je menais un combat acharné contre moi-même. Devais-je faire cesser cette vaste mascarade ? Ou devais-je enfin mettre les voiles ? J'aimerai tellement qu'enfin elle prenne toute la mesure des sentiments que j'éprouve à son égard. Mais je sais également que si je fais ce choix égoïste, elle en souffrira. Car même si elle n'est toujours pas décidée à se l'avouer je sais qu'elle éprouve ne serais-ce qu'un tout petit quelques chose pour moi. De l'attirance simplement ? De l'amitié ? De… l'amour ? Aucune idée, je n'arrive pas à déterminer ce qui l'a lie si fortement à moi. Ou peut-être que je prends beaucoup trop mes rêves pour la réalité, après tout ça ne serais pas la première fois, pensais-je amer. Tout en m'assaillant de questions, qui pour la plupart restaient sans réponse, je me dirigeais machinalement vers la maison d'Elena. Sa fenêtre était éclairée… Je pouvais l'apercevoir, elle brossait ses cheveux, manifestement perdue dans ses pensées elle aussi. Je restais un moment à la regarder, admiratif. C'est tout à fait impressionnant le pouvoir que cette humaine avait sur moi. Puis lentement ma décision fut prise. Je grimpais à sa fenêtre, lentement, je frappais doucement contre la vitre et attendit qu'elle vienne m'ouvrir.

- Damon ?

- Bonsoir princesse, je lui souris, simplement, elle me rendue un sourire magnifique. Mon dieu.

- Tu voulais me parler ?

- Oui, je m'avançais vers elle, jusqu'à arriver à quelque centimètre d'elle, j'entendis son cœur raté un battement, puis repartir à toute vitesse. Je souris intérieurement.

- Damon… commença-t-elle, mal à l'aise.

- Non, écoutes moi Elena. Elle plongea son regard dans le mien et m'incita à continuer d'un hochement de tête.

- Je voudrais que tu m'écoutes et ce, sans m'interrompre. Je t'en pris. Elle du sentir la sincérité et peut-être aussi le malaise dans ma voix, car elle ne broncha pas.

- Ce que je vais te dire ce soir est surement l'acte le plus égoïste que je ferais de ma vie, c'est même sur. Mais je ne tiens plus, je ne supporte plus. Je t'aime Elena, plus que ma propre vie, plus que je n'ai jamais aimé personne, plus que je n'aimerais jamais. Si seulement je t'avais rencontrer en étant encore humain, si seulement tu n'étais pas amoureuse de mon frère, si seulement je pouvais t'avoir rien qu'à moi.

Une larme s'échappa de ses yeux chocolat, je l'attrapais du bout de mon doigt, Elle me regarda d'une manière si intense, que je ne pu résister, lentement je m'approchais de son visage, lui laissant ainsi le temps de me repousser, mais elle ne fit aucun mouvement de recul, je déposais un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres et m'apprêtais à repartir. Mais brusquement je senti sa main se poser sur mon bras, je me tournais vers elle interrogatif, elle s'approcha de moi, fit glisser lentement ses bras autour de mon cou. Puis elle m'embrassa. Elle m'embrassa comme jamais je n'avais été embrassé. Avec douceur et amour ? Non. Elle avait simplement pitié de moi. Pas de faux espoir Damon. Je me décrochai d'elle.

- Non Elena, je sais que tu aimes Stefan, si je t'ai dis tout ceci ce soir c'est pour que les choses soient claires entre nous et que tu ne m'en veuilles pas. Je ne voulais pas te forcer à avoir pitié de moi, le pauvre frère dont personne ne veut. Je lui avais dis tout ça avec douceur mais son regard se durci.

- De quel droit tu parles en mon nom ? Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas admettre que ce baiser, j'en avais peut-être tout simplement envie ?

- Parce que, c'est trop douloureux, de rêver. Je lui lançais un maigre sourire et la laissait seule.

_Fin Flashback_.

Je souris tristement à ce souvenir. J'étais assis depuis plus d'une heure sur le canapé un verre de bourbon à la main, que je n'avais même pas touché. Je manquai cruellement de courage d'un coup. Je mourrai d'envie d'aller voir Elena mais j'appréhendais tellement sa réaction… FOUTU SENTIMENTS. Je vidais mon verre et me levais. De toute façon j'allais devoir lui faire face un jour ou l'autre. Un peu de courage mon gars, ce n'est pas la réaction d'une humaine qui vas t'effrayer. Oui enfin ce n'est pas n'importe quelle humaine. C'est Elena.

Je me pris ma voiture et me dirigeais vers la maison des Gilbert. Je garais la voiture dans l'allée. Et montais les marches du perron. Je frappai…

* * *

><p>Et oui je m'excuse pour ces chapitres cruellement court, je dois avouer que j'ai beaucoup de mal à les faire plus long ! Pourtant j'essaye je vous promets ^^ En tout cas toutes vos reviews m'ont touchée. Et j'espère ne pas vous décevoir avec ce nouveau chapitre ! J'attends vos avis avec impatience. Merci à vous de prendre le temps de me lire. : )<p> 


	5. Chapitre 4

Je frappai, et la porte s'ouvrit sur non pas Elena comme je l'espérais mais sur Alaric. Je lui souris sincèrement bizarrement heureux de retrouver le seul que je considérais réellement comme un ami. Il me regarda d'abord surpris puis m'accueillit dans la maison chaleureusement.

_- Alors comme ça Mystic Falls te manquais ? _me demanda-t-il.

_- Je dois avouer que oui. _Lui répondis-je en prenant le verre de bourbon qu'il me tendait_._

_- Eh bien pour une surprise ! Je n'aurais jamais cru que de telles paroles sortiraient un jour de la bouche du grand Damon Salvatore !_

_Je souris. J'étais bien évidemment curieux de savoir ce qu'il avait fait de sa vie durant ces dernières années mais une question me brulait les lèvres._

_- Elena n'est pas là ? Comment vas-t-elle ?_

_- Je savais bien que ce n'étais pas seulement cette ville qui te manquais. Me dit-il avec un regard entendu. Eh bien, Elena a vraiment changée depuis que tu es parti… J'ai même parfois du mal à la reconnaître. _Me dit-il avec un ton de reproche non dissimulé_. Elle l'as vraiment très mal pris et a mis beaucoup de temps à s'en remettre, et honnêtement je ne suis même pas sur qu'elle s'en soit remise quand on voit sa manière d'agir maintenant._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par changer ?_

_- Il vaudrait mieux que tu vois par toi-même. Mais je te préviens Damon, s'il te reprend l'envie de partir comme un voleur comme tu l'as fait. Je m'occuperais de ton cas, et je ne plaisante pas, tu l'as fait énormément souffrir. Tu as causé beaucoup de dégâts._

_- Ne t'en fais pas Ric'. Je ne partirais plus. Où est-ce que je peux la trouver ?_

_- Elle est à une soirée, chez les Lockwood. Tenue correcte exigé,_ me lança t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Je repartais donc vers la pension pour me changer, autant faire bonne impression me dis-je. A vrai dire, les révélations d'Alaric m'avaient troublé. Je savais qu'en partant je ferais du mal à Elena, je savais qu'elle le prendrait très mal. Mais je ne pensais pas que ça l'affecterais autant. Pour moi quelques semaines à peine aurait du suffire à ce qu'elle m'oublie. Mais pour changer, je m'étais lourdement tromper et à présent c'est le poids des remords qui s'installaient bien tranquillement sur mes épaules. Je me changeais rapidement, prenant la première tenue assez habillé qui me tombait sous la main. Et reparti rapidement vers la maison des Lockwood. Arrivé à proximité de la demeure je pouvais entendre les basses résonner. Formidable, une fête pleine de lycéen(nes) en proie aux joies des hormones. Je garais ma voiture non loin et me dirigeais vers la source du son tout en me demandant ce que j'allais pouvoir dire à Elena. Arrivé à la porte Mme Lockwood m'accueillit chaleureusement, elle était heureuse de me revoir BLABLABLABLA. N'ayant aucune envie de l'écouter, j'écourtais rapidement la conversation et mes pas me guidèrent vers la salle principale où résonnait une musique des plus langoureuses, je vis alors un groupe de personne entourant un couple. Curieux, je m'approchais pour voir la cause de tous leurs émois, enfin surtout des garçons qui observaient la scène les yeux voilés de luxure. Et la le choc. La claque. Le tsunami. Enfin tout ce qu'on veut. Elena. Mon Elena. Dansant d'une manière plus que scandaleuse avec un type qui n'imaginait pas la chance qu'il avait d'être entouré d'une foule de personne. Elle était plus que provocante avec sa robe noire lui arrivant à mi cuisses, ses cheveux remontés au sommet de sa tête dévoilaient la courbe de sa nuque. Délicieuse. Envoutante. Il l'observa durant toute la chanson, subjugué par sa beauté, choqué également du spectacle qu'elle offrait à toutes ces personnes. Elle avait effectivement changée. Puis la musique ralentit et la foule qui entourait le couple se dispersa. Je m'avançais mais restait figé en voyant qu'elle m'observait. Son regard s'accrocha au mien. Si j'avais eu un cœur je pense sérieusement que j'aurais fais une crise cardiaque. Elle me regarda d'abord sous le choc. Puis son regard passa par tellement d'émotions que je ne pu les définir.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà pour ce chapitre, et oui notre petite Elena se dévergonde, comment va-t-elle réagir au retour de Damon ? Je vous remercie pout toutes les reviews ! J'attends vos avis avec impatience comme toujours :)<strong>_


	6. Chapitre 5

Et elle tourna les talons et s'enfuie, enfin voulu s'enfuir plutôt. Je la rattrapai rapidement à vitesse vampirique. Nous n'avions pas encore échangé un seul mot et étant donner sa réaction je ne pense pas qu'elle me parlera si facilement que je me l'étais imaginer. Je saisis son bras, mais elle tenta de se dégager, elle tournait obstinément son visage du côté du mur pour ne pas me faire face, mais je savais qu'elle pleurait.

- Laisses-moi partir Damon ! Je ne veux plus te voir, je ne veux plus que tu me touches ou même simplement que tu m'effleures, je ne veux pas que tu m'adresses la parole, je ne veux même plus que tu me regardes, c'est compris ? _s'écria-t-elle à la limite de l'hystérie, le visage toujours caché de moi._

Je ne voulais pas la laisser partir. Elle m'avait tellement manqué. Rien que le fait de tenir son bras me donnait la chair de poule. Mais avais-je réellement le choix ? Je ne pouvais pas m'imposer. Pas après l'avoir laissée tel un lâche, 4 ans durant. Je ne pouvais pas, mais j'en avais furieusement envie, après tout lorsque nous nous étions rencontrer elle m'avait tout d'abord haïs, puis j'avais réussis à obtenir sa confiance et même son amitié. Je pouvais réussir à reconquérir cette confiance perdue. Il le fallait.

- Elena je t'en pris laisses moi t'expliquer, laisses moi te dire combien tu m'as manqué et combien je regrette._ A ces mots elle daigna enfin tourner son visage vers moi._

- T'écouter ? _elle ricana sombrement en s'essuyant les yeux avec le revers de sa main_. Mais vois-tu Damon je n'ai aucune envie que tu t'expliques, je n'ai pas envie que tu me sortes une de tes éternelles excuse en carton. Ce que je veux c'est que tu repartes loin de moi, très loin, et que tu me laisses vivre ma vie. Tu sais quoi ton timing est parfait ! Enfin je réussissais de nouveau à sortir avec mes amis, enfin je m'étais décidé à vivre de nouveau. Et tu déboules ce soir, quelle ironie du sort, à présent c'est très clair, je suis maudite par les Parques. Et maintenant lâches moi s'il te plait.

Elle m'avait regardé droit dans les yeux toute la duré de sa tirade. Je dois avouer que j'étais plutôt troublé, elle n'avait manifestement pas envie que je refasse parti de sa vie, ce que je comprends. Mais je ne vais certainement pas réitérer les erreurs du passé, je vais me battre, me battre autant que j'aurais du le faire il y a 4 ans. Je lâchais doucement son bras en la fixant intensément pour qu'elle comprenne que je n'en avais pas fini avec sa petite personne.

- A bientôt Elena, lui _lançais-je avec un sourire en coin_. Ne t'en fait pas je ne vais pas abandonner la partie si facilement, tu me connais…

- Bien sûr. Mais je préfère te prévenir, _dit-elle en s'éloignant vers la sortie_. Ne t'attends pas à retrouver l'Elena douce et mièvre que tu as laisser derrière toi. Elle est définitivement morte. A jamais, Damon.

Je la regardais s'éloigner de sa démarche gracieuse, elle avait nettement pris en assurance mais je devais avouer que je n'étais pas encore certain d'apprécier ça. Une chose est sûre, la partie est loin d'être gagné, mais bon après tout elle n'avait pas réellement émis d'opposition au fait que nous allions nous revoir, excepté peut-être le « A jamais Damon », mais il allait en falloir beaucoup plus que ça pour me faire renoncer, vraiment beaucoup plus. Je repris confiance et m'éloignait vers ma voiture avec un léger sourire, Que le jeu commence !

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre, je ne suis pas réellement satisfaite. Mais bon tant pis ! Le prochain chapitre sera normalement du point de vue d'Elena, afin de voir de quelle manière elle réagit réellement au retour de Damon. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et j'attends vos reviews ! : D<strong>_


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour, bonsoir,

Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser pour ce manque de mise à jour, afin d'être correcte envers vous et de soulager ma conscience ;)

Je ne pense pas un jour continuer cette fiction, simplement parce qu'elle ne me plaît plus et que je n'ai pas envie de vous écrire une suite minable par manque d'inspiration. Donc j'abandonne bel et bien cette histoire et m'en excuse auprès de vous, lectrices, qui avez pris la peine de lire. Peut-être nous retrouverons nous un jour au détour d'une fiction, ou bien peut-être un jour où l'inspiration me surprendra et me happera; Qui sait ?

Je vous embrasse toutes,

_BlancheDamnation_


End file.
